Algo Sobre Nosotros
by VFromMasyaf
Summary: "Puede que no sea el momento correcto, Puedo no ser el correcto..Pero hay algo sobre nosotros que quiero decir..Porque hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos."
1. Capítulo I

Hello again! aquí vuelvo con otro Fic, habia tardado muchísimo en terminarlo/editarlo y subirlo, pero al fin! Aquí esta..soo espero que sea de su agrado! Comentarios? Mensajes? Bien recibidos sean! xD hasta otra!;)

**NOTA: Esta historia se sitúa a partir de la 2 misión en Jerusalén,, Assassins Creed I, utilice citas y frases del juego para crearle más ''bases'' a mi historia/Versión.**

**AC-Slash: **Aquí esta! Espero que te guste gurl!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Sus botas de cuero causaban un leve eco contra el techo al caer, llevaba un par de minutos corriendo pero su respiración continuaba pausada, saltó rápidamente en dirección al siguiente techo, era poco probable que fuese visto por las personas que transitaban por las polvorientas calles, su túnica solo llegaba a formar un difuso celaje blanco en el viento, el sol implacable de medio día caía sobre su espalda y hombros, el viento embestía su rostro causando que su capucha zumbara en sus oídos mientras continuaba con su carrera por los tejados con dirección al centro de la ciudad.

Al Mualim esta vez lo había enviado para asesinar a Majd Addin, quien se había convertido en regente durante la ausencia de Salahadin, el poder no tardo en consumir a aquel imponente hombre, y con ello empezaron las aplicaciones de leyes corruptas y las ejecuciones públicas se realizaban con más frecuencia para mantener el orden y engendrar el miedo los ciudadanos.

En sus últimos asesinatos, sus víctimas no se arrepentían de todas las atrocidades que habían causado, cegados por el poder y la ambición, a su vez, parecían en paz y convencidos de que todo lo que hacían era para el bien común. Su encuentro con el Rey Mercader de Damasco, Abu'l Nuqoud, había reavivado las dudas que vagaban en su mente.

—''_¿A quién sirves sino es a la causa de Salahadin?''_

—''_Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo…creo que de hecho tu ya lo sospechas''_

— ''_Porque esconderse y porque los actos siniestros?''_ —Cuestiono el Asesino sin bajar la guardia

— ''_No es tan distinto de tu propio trabajo, tu quitas la vida a hombres y mujeres absolutamente convencido de que sus muertes mejoraran el destino de aquellos que quedan, un mal menor por el bien común…ambos somos iguales''_

— ''_No, somos diferentes''_

—''_Puedo verlo en tus ojos…Tienes dudas…Tú no puedes detenernos, tendremos un nuevo mundo.''_ —Murmuro antes de que el brillo de sus ojos se apagara, el reinado de Abu'l Nuqoud había terminado.

La conversación que había tenido con Al Mualim luego de aquella misión en Damasco solo había despertado aun mas sus dudas, y al igual que siempre, el Maestro evadía sus interrogantes con palabras vacías. Logro visualizar finalmente el techo de la Casa del los asesinos a un par de metros de distancia, se deslizo silenciosamente y se agazapó en el borde, desde allí podía observar al Rafiq de espaldas registrando su extensa la biblioteca.

Malik…

Trataba de hacer oídos sordos a las palabras envenenadas y los insultos tan filosos como cuchillos por parte de Malik, hostilidad y rencor eran las palabras más certeras para definirlo. Sus encuentros con Malik después de la misión en el Templo de Salomón siempre terminaban en peleas acaloradas, insultos o palabras hirientes..Malik siempre las iniciaba mientras que Altaïr solo se limitaba a guardaba silencio y llevar el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros.

— La paz sea contigo, Malik. —Saludo Altaïr en voz neutra.

Malik no cambio su postura ni un ápice, permaneció observando su biblioteca antes de escoger un libro y colocarlo en su escritorio, tomo asiento y poso su único codo en el escritorio y tras un breve suspiro, respondió:

— Tú me has privado de ella desde hace mucho, Altaïr.—Ironizo.— ¿Que te trae de nuevo a Jerusalén?.

— Al Mualim me ha pedido que mate a Majd Addin, ¿Qué puedes contarme de él?. — Preguntó con voz firme mientras observaba con atención al joven Rafiq.

— En ausencia de Salahadin, Jerusalén se encontraba sin autoridad ni leyes y Majd Addin se ha nombrado a sí mismo como Gobernante, sus armas más eficientes son el miedo y la intimidación.- Malik tomó una pausa mientras examinaba el pergamino que tenía en su mostrador para luego observar el rostro de Altaïr. brevemente. — No tiene Legitimidad para Gobernar..

—Pues, eso se acabo. —Respondió Altaïr con su característico tono neutro pero firme.

—No te adelantes, Altaïr, no estamos hablando de un simple y vulgar esclavista, Majd Addin como gobernante de Jerusalén, se encuentra muy bien protegido, así que te sugiero que planes mejor tu ataque. —apoyando su único codo en su mostrador, continuo. — Ya sabes, debes conocer mejor a la presa antes de acecharla y atacarla.

—Con tu ayuda, lo hare…—Era la primera vez desde que había llegado que sus ojos color ámbar lograban hacer contacto con la mirada oscura del Rafiq, su voz sonó suave, como si eligiera con cuidado cada palabra. — ¿Donde crees que debería empezar a buscar?. — Se aclaro la voz y cambio sus ojos de dirección, Malik lo imito.

—¿Cómo? ¿Me estas pidiendo ayuda en lugar de exigirla como siempre? Qué extraño de tu parte.

— Habla de una vez. —Dijo Altaïr, volviendo a su habitual tono de voz.

— Vale, vale, primero al Suroeste, cerca de la mezquita, después al sur de aquí, hay dos sitios que pueden interesarte, la iglesia que está más al sur y las calles cercanas a la Sinagoga.

— Gracias por la ayuda.- Respondió el asesino antes de encaminarse a la puerta.

— No falles, Altaïr.

Altaïr se detuvo unos segundos ante las inesperadas y breves palabras del Rafiq, solo asintió de espaldas a él y escalo por la pared, desapareciendo nuevamente.


	2. Capítulo II

Hola! De nuevo aquí, primero que nada, GRACIAS! Me encantaron todos sus comentarios! Se los agradezco muchísimo! :,D

**Maiden Of Akatsuki: **Sii, me encanta esa canción y cuando empecé el fic la estaba escuchando y pensé ''¿Por qué no?''. No creo tardar mucho en actualizar, tengo los caps casi listos y no es muy largo el fic xD

**AC-Slash: **Gracias guurl! Sii, mientras lo escribía, me imaginaba ACI y todo, tenía que jugarlo a cada rato!

**Riw-DarkUsagii: **también amo esta pareja a muerte! xD y si, mas adelante tendrá ;DD 1313(¿

Sooo, aquí esta! Espero que les guste! ;)

**Capítulo II**

Lo odiaba, de eso no tenía duda, lo odiaba por desobedecer el Credo de los Asesinos y haber expuesto la hermandad y al pueblo de Masyaf, lo odiaba por haber actuado con arrogancia en el Templo de Salomón, siendo también el principal responsable de la muerte de su hermano Kadar y la pérdida de su brazo izquierdo..Pero sobre todo, se odiaba a sí mismo por seguir enamorado de él.

Siempre habían sido los mejores amigos, cuando tan solo eran unos aprendices más en la hermandad, Malik siempre estaba allí para sacar a _Altaïr_ de cualquier lio que este causaba, a pesar de que sus peleas eran constantes, siempre había estado allí para él, sonrió con nostalgia al recordar aquella vez que _Altaïr_ trepo por el techo de la hermandad para ver a las mujeres del Jardín Oculto, Malik se había encargado de vigilar que nadie los viera y los acusara con Al Mualim.

_Aquella noche la guardia en las murallas habían iniciado temprano, como parte de su entrenamiento, los Novicios eran asignados en parejas para vigilar desde algunas torres de vigilancia o simplemente guardia nocturna. Desde aquel punto de la torre podían visualizar el tranquilo y adormilado pueblo de Masyaf…_

—_Odio vigilar por las noches._ —_Refunfuño con cansancio __Altaïr__ mientras se sentaba y apoyaba la espalda a la torre._

—_Deja de quejarte, inmaduro._ —_Respondió Malik, era la tercera vez que escuchaba quejas de __Altaïr, y su paciencia tenía un límite._

—_¿Inmaduro yo? ¿Y qué edad se supone que tienes? ¿30?._ —_Dijo __Altaïr__ cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca en su rostro._

—_No tengo que ser mayor que tu para ser maduro._ —_Malik sonrió abiertamente ante su respuesta triunfante._

—_Ah sí? Pues entonces dime, cuando fue la última vez que entraste al Jardín? Según nuestros superiores, solo está permitida la entrada a los experimentados._ —_Inquirió con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras acercaba su rostro en dirección de Malik, quien lo observaba sorprendido, no se esperaba un contraataque así._

—_N-no seas estúpido, __Altaïr, no necesariamente tengo q-que…además no me refiero a eso, y sigues siendo un adolescente caprichoso e inmaduro._ —_Malik desvió su mirada en dirección del cielo estrellado._

—_Malik! No puedo creer que aun no hayas entrado al Jardín._ —_Continuo __Altaïr__, uno de sus pasatiempos era molestar hasta el cansancio a Malik, y lo estaba logrando._ —_Eso me hace pensar que nunca has estado con una mujer, incluso que nunca has llegado a besar a una._

—_Como te atreves!._ —_Exclamo Malik con las mejillas enrojecidas por la ira y la vergüenza._

—_Tal como lo sospeche._

—_Eres un..un._ —_Las palabras murieron en su garganta, su ira momentánea había nublado completamente su juicio, __Altaïr__ había logrado su propósito, agotarle la paciencia..pero, porque demonios se encontraba__ Altaïr__ tan cerca de su rostro?..¿Qué concepto poseía acerca del espacio personal?. _

_Altaïr clavaba sus imponentes y brillantes ojos en los suyos sin piedad, mientras una sonrisa levemente torcida se asomaba en sus labios, se asemejaba a un lobo, un lobo cuando localizaba y atrapaba a su presa, y esta vez, Malik era su presa. Sentía como sus mejillas ardían al igual que las puntas de sus orejas, detestaba cuando pasaba, lo hacía sentir tan patético e indefenso._

—_Deja de actuar como un idiota, tenemos trabajo que hacer._ —_Respondió finalmente, mientras lo empujaba con ambas manos por los hombros, en su interior se pregunto cómo había logrado hablar sin que su voz se fracturara a medio camino_

_Altaïr le dedico una de sus sonrisas y volvió a apoyar la espalda a la torre, como si nada había ocurrido, cruzo nuevamente sus brazos sobre su pecho y clavo su mirada ámbar en el cielo estrellado de Masyaf._

_..Esa noche había descubierto que se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de __Altaïr._

Sus ojos vacilaban entre cada línea de las paginas amarillentas de su libro, suspiro y observo hacia el patio, el único sonido que provenía era el del agua de la fuente, pasaban ya cerca de 2 horas desde que _Altaïr_ se había marchado para realizar las investigaciones acerca de Majd Addin.

''_¿Dónde demonios tienes la cabeza hoy, Malik?''._ —Se reprendió internamente.

Cerró el libro con frustración y se dirigió nuevamente hasta la biblioteca, luego salió detrás de su escritorio y camino a la mesa repleta de pergaminos y mapas incompletos situada frente a la puerta. Un inesperado ventarrón arrastro todos los papeles delicadamente puestos en la mesa que ahora formaban un pequeño desastre en el suelo de la oficina.

—Genial. —Bufó con frustración mientras se arrodillaba a recogerlos.

Leves y rápidos pasos y un golpe en seco contra el suelo bastaron para que el corazón de Malik diera un repentino vuelco en su pecho, lo cual hizo sentirlo realmente estúpido y…feliz?-_''Joder, que diablos eres, un Adolescente?''_ noto enseguida la figura de _Altaïr_ en la puerta.

—¿Qué me traes, Novicio?. —Dijo Malik en su mismo tono de siempre mientras seguía ordenando los papeles,

_Altaïr_ se acerco casi de inmediato y situándose junto a Malik, empezó a recoger el resto de los pergaminos y mapas.

—No soy un Novicio. —Respondió _Altaïr_ colocándose de pie nuevamente.

Malik colocó todo de nuevo en la mesa de trabajo, ya ordenaría todo con calma más tarde

—Para mí siempre serás un Novicio. —Sonrió triunfante ante el disgusto formado en la cara del Asesino.

—¿Empezaremos de nuevo con la ronda de insultos o haremos nuestro trabajo?.

—Vale, cuéntame.

—Majd Addin va a celebrar una ejecución pública cerca de aquí, estará protegido pero puedo ocuparme de él.- Informo _Altaïr_ con decisión.

—No puedes saber nada, solo sospechar, debes presuponer que te equivocas o que has pasado algo por alto, cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo.- La voz de Malik sonó pausada y tranquila, haciendo que su regaño sonara como un consejo.

—¿Terminaste?. —Dijo _Altaïr_ con cansancio.

—Una cosa más, uno de los que van a ''justiciar'' es uno de nosotros, Al Mualim quiere que lo salvemos, no te preocupes por el rescate, mis hombres ya se encargaran, pero asegúrate de que Majd Addin no acabe con él. —Registro en su escritorio hasta dar con la pluma blanca que luego estaría teñida de rojo. — Trata de no fallar esta vez.

_Altaïr_ se acerco en silencio, La pluma blanca descansaba sobre la madera del escritorio, muy cerca de la mano del Rafiq, deseaba tocarla, enredar sus dedos entre los suyos y nunca soltarlo…_nunca sucederá._

Tomó la pluma y tras un breve vistazo a Malik, se dirigió al patio y se encamino nuevamente por la ciudad, esta vez, para concluir con la fase final de la misión con el asesinato del regente Majd Addin.

De nuevo lo observaba desvanecerse….sí, definitivamente lo odiaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, pero sentía que el aire se agotaba y su garganta quemaba con tan solo pensar que algo podía pasarle a _Altaïr…__su Altaïr_.


	3. Capítulo III

Hola de nuevo! I'm here! Aquí paso a dejarles otro cap. Este si es un poco más largo que los otros, creo xD anyway..Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! Me animan muchísimo!re lindas uds. Chicas T-T _(*Llora*).. _Bueno bueno! xD…aquí esta! Espero que les guste! ;)

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>.—<em>.—_.—_.—.****

**Capítulo III**

_La oscuridad era lo único que podía recordar siempre, era intensa y casi podía palparla, empezó a correr pero sin llegar a ningún lado, estaba perdido..._

''_¿Por qué?''_

_Sus pies ahora se fijaron en el suelo, le resultaba imposible moverlos, el dolor en su pecho no tardo demasiado en aparecer, reconocía aquella voz._

''_¿Por qué,_ _Altaïr_''_.-_ Reprochó nuevamente la voz.

_Quería gritar, responderle desesperadamente, a pesar de no tener la respuesta exacta. Una leve luz apareció repentinamente, iluminando con más fuerza con el pasar de los segundos a escasos metros de él._

_Malik ahora lo miraba directamente a los ojos, pero estos no tenían brillo, eran fríos y sin vida en ellos. _

''_Escapaste como un cobarde…nunca pensaste en mi''.- Se acerco, sus pasos eran lentos y sus ojos seguían clavados como cuchillos en él. _

_Ahora podía verlo completamente, solo llevaba sus pantalones, dejando al descubierto su pecho y…su brazo izquierdo no estaba, ahora solo lo que quedaba de él sangraba de forma alarmante, tenia resto de sangre en el pecho y el rostro._

_No podía soportar aquello…era una tortura, pero se merecía eso y más…sus rodillas cayeron sin fuerza al suelo, al fin tenia dominio de su cuerpo, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y dejo que algunas lagrimas mojaran su cara._

''_Lo siento, Malik….''.-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>.—<em>.—_.—_.—.**

De nuevo aquel sueño, el aire amenazaba con abandonar sus pulmones, y algunas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que había tenido aquel sueño, se levanto con pesadez de la cama, el amanecer de acercaba al igual que su siguiente misión ese día en Jerusalén.

Había llegado a Masyaf al atardecer del día anterior después de terminar su misión en Acre con Sibrand, luego se había reunido con Al Mualim y duraron horas hablando acerca de la siguiente misión que volvía a tomar rumbo hacia Jerusalén, fuertes rumores sobre la supuesta llegada de Roberto de Sable,…Finalmente, lo que había esperado con tantas ansias los últimos meses…todo llegaría a su fin pronto, al fin enfrentaría a Roberto de Sable cara a cara.

Cabalgaría rumbo a Jerusalén apenas el sol saliera, necesitaría crear algunas estrategias con Malik antes de localizar y atacar a Roberto y…

Malik…

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde la última vez que lo había visto, tan odioso y sarcástico como siempre… Le costaba recordar cuando había sido la última vez que ambos habían hablado sin terminar en una pelea. A pesar de haber establecido una profunda amistad desde que solo eran unos Novicios en la Hermandad, ahora todo formaba parte de un recuerdo…y él tenía la culpa.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>.—<em>.—_.—_.—.****

—Entonces, ¿hay mas guardias hoy que en las últimas 2 semanas?. — Pregunto Malik apoyado del mostrador.

—Sí, he enviado a Jâber y Bahir a investigar los alrededores y me han informado que patrullas de 5 a 7 hombres vigilan las calles hacia el suroeste de aquí, muy cerca del cementerio, al parecer es el punto de encuentro de todos los grupos. —Dijo Adel, el encargado de los Informantes nombrado por Malik.

— ¿Y qué hay de Roberto?

—Aun no lo hemos visto, pero corren fuertes rumores de que fue visto a tempranas horas de la mañana organizando a sus hombres.

—Su repentina visita a tierra santa no presagia nada bueno.

Adel asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, la tarde ya empezaba a caer en la ciudad, desde el interior de la Casa se podían escuchar las diversas voces, perros ladrando, y los gritos de los vendedores se mezclaban entre sí, la ruidosa y caótica Jerusalén.

—Zahîr me ha informado de una carta enviada desde Masyaf, ¿Qué ha dicho el Maestro?. — Pregunto el joven en tono relajado.

—Sí, una de sus palomas mensajeras ha llegado esta mañana, dijo que Altaïr se dirige hacia aquí, salió de Masyaf cuando el sol aun seguía oculto, y conociendo su forma de cabalgar, no me asombraría si ya se encuentra entre las calles del distrito. —Comentó mientras extendía un mapa, aun incompleto sobre su escritorio.

—Concuerdo contigo, hermano. —Dijo Adel sonriendo levemente antes de aclarar su voz. — Iré a supervisar a los Informantes, de seguro han recopilado más información. —Agregó tras una leve reverencia de despedida.

—Adelante, y Gracias, Adel.

Suspiro una vez estando solo en su oficina, _Altaïr_ llegaría en cualquier momento, en cualquier momento escucharía sus pasos resonar en el techo y su sombra recorrería el patio de la fuente al caer…tal vez podrían hablar luego de que la misión estuviera terminada y Roberto estuviera muerto…

Fue expulsado repentinamente de sus pensamientos tras la presencia de una segunda persona en la oficina, aun por el rabillo del ojo podía observa a Altaïr apoyado en el marco de la puerta, tan inmóvil como el mismo Malik.

—La paz sea contigo, Altaïr. —Saludo el Rafiq tras un breve silencio.

—Y contigo, hermano... —Correspondió con voz serena el asesino antes de entrar.

—El destino es caprichoso de nuevo. —Dijo Malik tras una breve pausa.

—Roberto de Sable ha regresado a Jerusalén. —Informó Altaïr, acercándose al escritorio.

—Aun no he visto a los caballeros pero he enviado a algunos de mis hombres a investigar desde que el rumor se extendió. ¿Sabes algo más?.- Preguntó.

—Me tome la libertad de investigar antes….Ese hombre solo trae desgracias. —En pocos segundos su voz se lleno de odio de tan solo imaginarse a Roberto. — No permitiré que lleve a cabo sus planes.

—No permitas que el odio nuble tu razón, Altaïr…ambos sabemos que nada bueno resulta de ello… — La voz del Rafiq sonó calmada mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio y observaba con atención al asesino.

Altaïr abrió los ojos sorprendido, asintió en silencio, era la primera vez en meses que Malik no se dirigía a él de la forma tan hostil que acostumbraba…acaso, ¿Algo andaba mal con él?

—No lo he olvidado.. —Murmuró. — Pero no busco venganza, necesito saber muchas cosas esta vez.

—Puedo notar claramente que no eres el mismo que entro conmigo al Templo de Salomón.- Agrego en un susurro para sí mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

Altaïr lo observo con curiosidad, pudo notar desde que había llegado a la Casa que el comportamiento de Malik hacia él era diferente. Malik desvió sus ojos de su mapa y observo a Altaïr, sacándolo repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

—He aprendido muchas cosas en las últimas misiones. — Respondió. — Además, me han revelado secretos, pero aun me faltan muchas cosas por explicar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Aquellos a los que he asesinado, trabajaban juntos, todos ellos unidos por Roberto, él tiene planes para Tierra Santa, de eso estoy más que seguro, pero como, porque, cuando y donde…aun no estoy seguro. —Dijo mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el escritorio.

—¿Cruzados y Sarracenos…unidos?. — Pregunto Malik, aun escéptico.

—Ninguno de los dos. — Respondió. — Templarios.

—Los templarios son parte de los mismos cruzados.

—Eso es lo que el Rey Ricardo cree, ellos solo deben lealtad a Roberto de Sable y a su desquiciada idea de que ellos terminaran con la guerra. — Bufó Altair.

—Vaya, sí que es una extraña historia.

—Y aun no te haces ni idea del resto, Malik.

—Pues, entonces cuéntame.

—He investigado lo suficiente, se rumora que su campamento se encuentra cerca de la ciudadela de David, junto al cementerio, Roberto y sus Templarios planean asistir al funeral de Majd Addin, esta tarde.

—¿Qué hacen unos templarios en un funeral de un musulmán?.- Inquirió el Rafiq.

—Aun tengo que descubrir que intenciones tienen. —Dijo—. Mientras, los ciudadanos se encuentran divididos, muchos quieren matarlos, los otros, creen que han venido por la paz.

—¿Paz?.- Exclamo Malik, ahora tan confundido como Altair.

—Mis otras víctimas afirmaban lo mismo.

—Pero si es así… —Dudó. — resultarían nuestros aliados, compartiendo nuestra misma meta.

—No, no somos como ellos, aunque su meta parezca noble, sus medios no lo son…al menos, eso me ha dicho Al Mualim.

—Entonces, imagino que ya tendrás un plan en mente. — La voz de Malik volvió a su tono neutro, tomo ahora el mapa terminado y guardo en la biblioteca.

—Asistiré al funeral, lograre pasar desapercibido, tratare de mezclarme con los presentes y esperare el momento indicado para enfrentar a Roberto.

—Buen plan, en cuanto antes termine todo esto, mejor. —Respondió el Rafiq mientras registraba su escritorio en busca de la pluma.- Suerte, hermano. — Agrego tras dejar la pluma y observar brevemente al asesino frente a él.

—Malik…antes de irme. —Dudó unos segundos. —Quiero decirte algo.

—Adelante, ¿Sucede algo?. —Preguntó Malik, tratando infructuosamente de ocultar sus nervios.

—Me he comportado como un idiota. —Dijo finalmente Altair.

Malik lo observo con atención y los ojos bien abiertos, analizando cada gesto y movimiento de Altair, quien había decidido mantener sus ojos alejados de la mirada del Rafiq.

—Sabes perfectamente que no te discutiría eso. —Sonrió levemente antes de continuar. —Pero, ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que aun no te pido disculpas por todo lo sucedido en nuestra última misión juntos, perdiste a Kadar y tu brazo por mi culpa, tienes todo el derecho a odiarme y respetaría tu decisión. —Su mandíbula se tensó tras la última palabra, sentía que su corazón se detendría en cualquier instante.

— No puedo aceptar tus disculpas.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo. —Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que pedir disculpas no solucionaría nada con Malik.

—No, no es lo que crees, no es necesario que te disculpes, has cambiado, Altair, no eres el mismo que desobedeció nuestro credo meses atrás, así que…no tienes por qué pedir perdón. —La voz de Malik seguía tranquila.

—Malik…yo…— intento hablar, pero Malik continuo.

—Además, yo era un envidioso, así que comparto tu sentimiento de culpa.

—No, no digas eso. —Sus ojos finalmente hicieron contacto con los de Malik, allí se encontraba el Malik que siempre había conocido, y que casi no podía recordar.

—Somos uno, Altair, lo somos en la victoria, y lo somos en la derrota.

—Gracias, Hermano.

—No tienes que agradecer. — Dijo Malik, ahora con una leve y amable sonrisa.

—Será mejor que te prepares, el funeral de Majd Addin será en media hora.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>.—<em>.—_.—_.—.****

El sol de la tarde se encontraba en su punto más alto en el cielo teñido de un pálido gris, el viento chocaba contra su rostro, los tejados se encontraban más vigilados que lo normal, con apenas 4 cuadras recorridas había tenido que asesinar a 3 arqueros para evitar que dieran la alarma de su presencia.

Tal como lo imaginaba, la entrada del Cementerio se encontraba custodiada, mientras que los techos y torres cercanas eran vigiladas por arqueros, de un salto bajo del techo de la casa donde se encontraba y se mezclo con un grupo de personas que pasaban en ese momento, al acercarse más, logro visualizar a un grupo de Eruditos que caminaban lentamente hacia la entrada, tal y como uno de los informantes durante su investigación había dicho, se acerco lo suficiente como para entrar al grupo y burlar a los guardias que ahora dejaba atrás, el funeral apenas comenzaba y el lugar estaba repleto de familiares y amigos cercanos del ex regente de Jerusalén.

—Nos reunimos aquí, para llorar la perdida de nuestro amado Majd Addin.— Comenzó el viejo sacerdote. — Abandono pronto este mundo, se por el dolor que ahora pasan sus seres más cercanos, pero no deberían, porque así como todos nacemos, todos abandonaremos este mundo algún día, y pronto podrán reunirse con él en el paraíso.

Finalmente, Roberto de Sable se encontraba cerca del Sacerdote, su rostro cubierto por el yelmo color plomo, aun así, podía notar claramente que su mirada se paseaba en cada uno de los presentes. Todos se encontraban rezando en silencio, solo el sonido del viento era escuchado.

De pronto, Roberto se acerco al Sacerdote y murmuró algo cerca de su oído, causando efecto inmediato en el anciano, una puerta cercana se abrió, dejando a la vista a 5 Templarios, todos colocándose en posición y rodeando el semi-circulo formado por las personas.

—Como ya todos ustedes saben, a este noble hombre lo mato un Asesino, hemos intentado encontrarle, pero nuestros esfuerzos han sido infructuosos, esas criaturas se ocultan en las sombras cuando alguien decide enfrentarlos, pero parece que hoy, uno de ellos se encuentra entre nosotros.

Todo era una emboscada, y él había caído entero en ella…

—Tráiganle aquí, y permitan que la justicia divina se encargue de él.

Todas las miradas de los presentes se posaron encima de Altair, sus músculos se tensaron y sus ojos ahora examinaban cada movimiento de Roberto y sus hombres que se acercaban y rodeaban en un círculo, las personas se alejaban despavoridas del lugar.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que había sido descubierto y los templarios empezaron su ataque. Desenfundo su espada de la carne del segundo hombre muerto, pero apenas lograba luchar con Roberto y los otros tres, el sonido del acero y los gritos roncos por parte de Roberto era lo único que podía escuchar, esquivo de un salto el ataque de uno de ellos y antes de que pudiera evitarlo su enemigo, se acerco lo suficiente para atravesar su estomago con su espada.

—Atacarlo! AHORA!. —La voz de Roberto se quebró en la última palabra, casi sonando desconocida.

El acero deslizándose por su brazo izquierdo y la sangre caliente que llegaba a la punta de sus dedos era lo único que logro sentir Altair en segundos, apretó con fuerza su espada, atacó un par de veces hasta lograr atravesar su garganta, dejando sin vida al último hombre de Roberto… ahora podía enfrentarlo cara a cara, finalmente.

Ambos se mantuvieron en guardia, atentos a cada movimiento, aguardo al momento indicado y ataco directamente a su mano, la espada de Roberto cayó en la tierra ensangrentada.

—Quiero ves tus ojos antes de matarte. — Dijo Altair mientras mantenía sujetado fuertemente a Roberto.

El yelmo cayó, dejando expuesto el rostro de una mujer pálida y totalmente desconocida para él, sus ojos se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa y su mandíbula se tenso por la confusión.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperabas ver a alguien más?. — Preguntó la mujer sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué demonios..? ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?. — Exigió saber mientras agitaba a la mujer indignado.

—No es ninguna brujería, Asesino, sabíamos que vendrías. —Dijo la Templaría con el ceño fruncido. — Además, teníamos que dar tiempo a Roberto para escapar.

—Dime, ¿dónde está?. —La rabia empezaba a consumirlo desde lo más profundo.

—Roberto cabalga rumbo a Arsuf, defenderá su causa y convertirá a los Asesinos en el enemigo principal de Sarracenos y Cruzados.

—Eso es imposible, no tienen motivos para hacer tal cosa. —Respondió Altair escéptico.

—Tú le has dado los motivos, o mejor dicho, 9 motivos, de ambos bandos, gracias a ti, serás el causante de la destrucción de tu Orden.

—9 no, 8, tú no eres mi objetivo. —Liberó finalmente a la mujer de su fuerte agarre. —Te dejare vivir, pero no me sigas.

—Igual, ya es tarde..—Concluyó la templaría antes de abandonar el Cementerio y desaparecer entre las calles de la ciudad.

Las campanas ahora sonaban fuertemente, alertando que un Asesino caminaba entre ellos.


	4. Capítulo IV

Hellooo! Como están? *-* seeh, seeh me tarde una eternidad en subir este capítulo, tenía mucho que editarle, agregarle y recortarle pero al fin! Esta listo: D espero que les guste (aunque lo dudo porque soy un asco redactando u-u)

**Nota**: En este capítulo, me inspire en una canción, que espero que se animen y la escuchen mientras lo leen: D se llama **''This Night''** de Black Lab…..más que todo al principio del capítulo, al final, me inspire en **''Almost Pretty''** de The perishers.

Sin más que decir…..

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

_**..**__ ''__**Todo está permitido**__''…_

El sonido de las campanas resonaba en cada calle del distrito, el anaranjado del atardecer empezaba a teñir los techos de cada estructura en la ciudad, el funeral se había convertido en un campo de batalla, y ahora todos sabían que un asesino rondaba entre ellos.

Los informantes se reunieron en la Casa, donde Malik dio órdenes de vigilar los tejados y de informar rápidamente de cada novedad antes de que la noche callera, sus nervios se encontraban de punta y la aseidad lo consumía rápidamente desde sus adentros, Altaïr había demorado mucho esta vez… ¿Qué…acaso le había sucedido algo?, se negó rápidamente y aparto aquellos pensamientos, deseaba gritar de tan solo pensar que Altaïr se encontraba muerto.

Se encontraba en el patio, recorriéndolo de un lado al otro, casi similar a un animal salvaje enjaulado, con la impaciencia y la ansiedad rosando sus límites, observo la entrada del techo, con la esperanza de que Altaïr entrara de un salto como siempre hacia, pero lo único que recibió fue silencio, las campanas habían dejado de sonar y, por primera vez…odiaba el Silencio.

El gélido frio nocturno recorrió el patio, tras observar nuevamente el techo se dispuso a regresar a su oficina, pero finalmente el silencio se vio interrumpido y un gruñido provino justo a sus espaldas, solo alcanzo llegar hasta la entrada de su oficina antes de girarse y encontrar a Altaïr, apoyado en una de sus rodillas y sujetando su brazo izquierdo fuertemente, se encontraba herido.

— Altaïr!.. —Prácticamente corrió hasta colocarse junto al Asesino. —- Pensé que te habían capturado o que habías muerto. —Su voz era eufórica, lo que causo que ambos se sorprendieran, se aclaro la voz y guardo silencio mientras lo ayudaba levantarse.

— He tenido que esconderme hasta perder por completo a los guardias, me tomo mucho tiempo. —Jadeó.

Ambos se encaminaron al interior de la Casa, a una habitación junto a la oficina de Malik, una pequeña mesa acompañada de una vela, algunos libros, un gran estante con frascos de todo tipo y una alfombra que abarcaba gran parte del suelo con algunos cojines encima era lo único en ella.

—Dicen que el funeral tuvo un final caótico, cuéntame, ¿Qué ocurrió?. —Preguntó Malik con curiosidad mientras se dirigía al estante, escogiendo de forma meticulosa los desconocidos recipientes.

Altaïr se sentó en la alfombra, apoyando la espalda a la gélida pared de piedra, observando cada movimiento del Rafiq de forma distraída, se aclaro la voz y procedió a despojarse de su cinturón seguido del resto de su ensangrentada y gastada túnica blanca.

—Todo resulto ser una trampa, sabían que asistiría a ese funeral. —Malik frunció el ceño, escuchándolo con atención mientras guardaba algunas cosas en una pequeña cesta.

—¿Y qué ocurrió con Roberto?. —Preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia el Asesino y tomaba asiento a su lado para examinar la herida en su brazo.

—No era Roberto de Sable, ha enviado a otro en su lugar. — Dudó unos segundos al recordar el extraño encuentro con la Templaría.—Una mujer, pare ser exacto.

—Vaya, eso es nuevo. —Sonrió sarcásticamente.— Deberías ir con Al Mualim. —Tomó uno de los frascos ya abiertos y untó un poco en sus dedos, era un Ungüento hecho con plantas medicinales.

—No hay tiempo para ir a Masyaf, tengo que ir cuanto antes hacia Arsuf y enfrentar a Roberto de una vez por todas. —Sus palabras fueron decididas y su voz firme. —Además, siento que el Maestro… nos oculta cosas importantes. —Observó a Malik, esperando su reacción, pero este se mantuvo firme sin dejar de mover sus dedos por su herida.—Debo hacer lo que crea correcto.

—La última vez que lo hiciste…ambos sabemos lo que ocurrió. —A pesar de que sus palabras fueron amargas, su voz no lo fue. Tomó la aguja ya lista y empezó a suturar la herida del asesino.

Observo al Rafiq con atención y dolor para luego mirar lo que ahora quedaba de su brazo.

—Lo siento, Malik, yo no ...

—No tienes que disculparte de nuevo, Altaïr. —Dijo mientras seguía con su labor sin apartar su mirada ni un segundo. —Sigue tu instinto, pero trata de que no te ciegue.

Altaïr asintió, apreciaba las sabias palabras de su amigo, más de lo que el mismo Malik se imaginaba. En ese momento, un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, lo único que podía escuchar era la respiración pausada de Malik, lo observo brevemente para luego centrarse en la débil luz que proporcionaba la vela, aquel joven de cabellos negros seguía inquietándolo de forma desconocida.

—Listo. —Observo detenidamente la herida ahora suturada antes de cortar el hilo. —He hecho lo mejor que he podido, pero sanara bien.

Con cuidado, examino su brazo, casi sonríe al notar lo preciso de cada puntada en su piel.

—Gracias. —ahora sus ojos intentaban encontrarse con los del Rafiq, pero este lo evitaba sin ningún disimulo. — ¿Que sucede?

—No es nada, descuida. —Respondió mientras guardaba las cosas en la pequeña cesta.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a creer eso, Malik?. —Su voz esta vez sonó calmada, casi divertida. Se inclino lentamente, intentando leer su rostro, a cambio, recibió un levantamiento de cejas como respuesta.

—Me has escuchado, no me ocurre nada —Insistió Malik, esta vez, observándolo fijamente.

Altaïr no aparto su mirada de los ojos oscuros del Rafiq, su lengua se paseo brevemente por sus labios antes recortar el escaso espacio que existía entre ambos, sus manos se posicionaron a cada lado del rostro de Malik, este no lucia tan firme como antes, sus ojos lucían confundidos pero expectantes, y sus labios ahora estaban entreabiertos.

Sus labios entraron en contacto lentamente, saboreando con timidez cada movimiento que ejercían. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta el cuello de Malik, permitiendo profundizar más el beso que ahora se tornaba más apasionado, El joven rafiq imitándolo, posó su mano en su cuello, deslizándola hasta aferrar sus dedos al corto cabello del Asesino.

Sus labios se movían con firmeza, ambos buscando siempre el dominio del otro con desesperación hasta terminar jadeando por la falta de aire. Las manos de Altaïr temblaban, pero eso no fue impedimento para deslizar sus dedos por la pesada túnica negra del Rafiq, abriéndose paso y deslizándola por sus hombros.

—Altaïr... —Murmuró con los ojos cerrados al sentir los labios del Asesino deslizándose por su cuello.

Sus cuerpos lentamente cayeron en la alfombra y cojines que habían alrededor, el calor de Altaïr era abrazador y sus manos se encontraban intranquilas, mientras que sus labios ahora cubrían con necesidad los suyos.

No podía ser real, se repetía varias veces Malik, aquella situación que repentinamente se transformo en besos apasionados y jadeos por toda la habitación...y Altaïr, que ahora se encontraba sobre él, lo observaba fijamente con aquellos ojos color miel, paseaba lentamente sus dedos por el vientre del Rafiq para luego deshacer el cinturón, repitiendo el mismo proceso con los suyos, al parecer prefería estar en silencio en esa_ ''situación''_. Malik trago en seco y cerró los ojos, no podía seguir viéndolo, sentía que la mirada de Altaïr quemaba tanto como su piel.

Ahora había cambiado de posición, acomodando las piernas de Malik alrededor de su cintura, Las manos del Asesino se deslizaban con improvisada lentitud por la piel desnuda de sus piernas, ascendiendo por su abdomen, pecho, cuello, y finalmente enredó sus dedos junto con los del Rafiq.

Fue incapaz de percibir el dolor de inmediato, Altaïr besaba lentamente su cuello mientras que una de sus manos sujetaba la suya. Podía sentir como los dedos del Asesino se movían lentamente en su interior, realizando pequeños movimientos circulares, al principio le pareció incomodo, ahora tenía que morderse los labios para no gemir.

—Malik... —Susurró Altaïr al oído de Malik, Este se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del Asesino.

Sintió como sus dedos se retiraban lentamente, ahora podía sentir la dura erección de Altaïr rosando su piel con parsimonia antes de entrar en él nuevamente. Gruñó por lo bajo, abrió lentamente los ojos y miró el rostro de Altaïr, sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados y teñidos de un delicado color carmesí, al igual que sus mejillas, sus ojos eran ahora fuego puro, esperando impaciente por quemarlo.

La presión de las piernas de Malik alrededor de Altaïr se reafirmo, invitándolo a moverse, el dolor se mezclo repentinamente con el placer y las embestidas marcaron un ritmo lento y profundo.

Una vez que su mirada hizo contacto con la del Asesino fue imposible romperla de nuevo, aquella imagen de Altaïr era tan desconocida para él, pero tan fascinante a la vez, Altaïr paseaba esporádicamente su lengua por los labios, remarcando la cicatriz que cruzaba ambos, su cabello a pesar de ser tan corto, lo llevaba desordenado, mientras que algunas gotas de sudor perlaban su piel y recorrían cada marca y cicatriz en él.

Los ojos de Malik habían cautivado al joven Asesino desde que lo había visto la primera vez, tan profundos que sentía que podía ahogarse en ellos, ahora eran de un color intenso, casi tan oscuros como su despeinado cabello ébano, las puntas de sus orejas se teñían de rojo al igual que sus mejillas y cuello, le encantaba ver como su pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad y como sus labios se abrían lentamente antes de dejar escapar un gemido involuntario, pero sus ojos jamás se apartaron.

El ritmo de las embestidas aumento, seguido de jadeos desesperados, gemidos y gruñidos que llenaron la pequeña habitación, Altaïr se inclino lentamente hasta unir nuevamente sus labios con los de Malik, la mano libre de Altaïr descendió por su vientre hasta lograr envolver sus dedos alrededor de la pronunciada erección de Malik, su mano no tardo en acoplarse al ritmo de las embestidas.

Los jadeos y gruñidos de ambos se mezclaron junto con sus labios, las embestidas aumentaron, tornándose más profundas y firmes, arrancando largos gemidos de ambos. Altaïr oculto su rostro en cuello de Malik, quien ahora clavaba sus dedos en la espalda del Asesino con fuerza hasta sentir como ambos llegaban al punto más alto del orgasmo.

El silencio finalmente reino en la pequeña habitación, solo el sonido de sus respiraciones volviendo a su ritmo normal era escuchado. La luz de la vela disminuyo su luz, terminando de extinguirse por completo, dejándolos en la oscuridad, Altaïr deslizo su mano hasta sujetar la de Malik, deseando permanecer así por el resto de su vida, deseando que el Amanecer jamás llegara.


	5. Capítulo V

Luego de 196417846 años mas tarde(?) Si, estoy viva xD y no me perdono el abandono que le tenía a este pobre Fic :c … Disculpen lo tarde (y lo malo xD) pero desde hace mucho que no escribo :/ y lo que logro escribir, nunca lo termino…pero mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquila XD anyway..Aquí esta. Lo acabo de terminar aunque estaba destinado a tener un Epilogo pero :B Conociéndome, será dentro de 196417846 años más(¿) quizá alguno de mis nietos lo termine y lo suba xD ok no ._. Aquí esta…

**Song: Closer- Kings of Leon**

**P.D:** Sowwyy de nuevo **:c**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

''_**Nada será igual…''**_**. **

Aquellas palabras se repetían con insistencia en su mente, suspiro profundamente antes de abrir los ojos por primera vez ese día, la habitación seguía oscura, el amanecer apenas había comenzado a asomarse, pintando el patio con diferentes tonos de azul.

La pausada respiración del asesino a su lado era lo único que podía escuchar, quizá _el sonido más encantador que había escuchado en mucho tiempo_, pensó, y casi quería golpearse a sí mismo por pensar aquello.

Tanteó entre la oscuridad hasta dar con sus pantalones, se apresuro en colocárselos y salir de la habitación. La Oficina se encontraba ligeramente gélida a esas horas, con algunos mapas sobre la mesa y uno que otro libro sobre su escritorio, ayer había dejado todo tras escuchar las campanas en la ciudad, siempre lo hacía, siempre temiendo por la vida de aquel _''Novicio''_.

Caminó hasta la puerta que conectaba con el patio y se apoyó en el marco de madera, _Altaïr_ se marcharía pronto y quizá no lo volvería a ver por un largo tiempo

— Pensé que descansarías más…—Dijo de pronto Malik, podía sentir al Asesino parado en la puerta de la habitación.

Altaïr guardo silencio, limitándose simplemente a observar al Rafiq apoyado en la entrada de la oficina, sus ojos fijos en algo que él desconocía, dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a la mesa junto al escritorio, allí descansaba su espada y sus cuchillos.

— Sería imprudente de mi parte, tengo que marcharme cuanto antes hacia Arsuf— Respondió, empezando a guardar sus pequeños cuchillos en cada compartimiento de su cinturón para luego enfundar su espada.

—..Entiendo.- Susurró Malik, casi dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Se separó de la puerta y se apoyo en su escritorio, observando los movimientos de Altaïr.

Sentía como un eterno silencio invadía el lugar, la noche anterior habían dicho poco y hecho mucho, y sin embargo allí se encontraban…sin poder sostenerse ni siquiera la mirada.

— Malik….—La voz de Altaïr fue esta vez quien rompió el denso silencio. — Solo prométeme algo..

El Rafiq lo observó con los ojos abiertos, expectantes y ansiosos por las palabras que el asesino estaba por decirle.

— Adelante…—Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

— No confió en Al Mualim, por lo tanto, no puede saber que me encuentro en Arsuf. —Explicó— Aun debemos averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones.

— Confía en mí. — Se limito a responder, sitiándose algo decepcionado.

Escuchó como sus botas hicieron un leve eco al empezar a caminar a la salida de la oficina, un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta.

— ¿Me prometerías algo más? — Su voz esta vez sonó baja y calmada, y ahora sus ojos se dirigían directamente a él.

Malik lo observó con curiosidad, tratando ordenar sus pensamientos y palabras antes de responder, el asesino ahora daba leves pasos en su dirección. El rafiq solo asintió sin desviar la mirada.

— Espérame..— Susurró una vez la distancia entre ambos se vio reducida. — El solo pensamiento de volverte a ver me ayudara. — Sus dedos se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta sentir el cuero de los guantes que cubrían sus palmas.

Malik sentía como poco a poco algo en su interior se rompía, sintió su corazón latir desenfrenado y sus manos temblar…a pesar de las palabras de Altaïr, todo aquello era una despedida.

— Lo prometo. — Respondió casi sin voz, su única mano tocaba una de sus mejillas, sintiendo la ligera y áspera barba del asesino.

Sus labios se buscaron, necesitados, hambrientos, temerosos de aquel fuese el último beso, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro temblar mientras se pegaba más a su cuerpo, Altaïr deslizó ambas manos por la desnuda espalda del Rafiq, causando que este se estremeciera de forma notoria.

— Volveré pronto. — Declaró Altaïr, acariciando con su pulgar los labios de pelinegro.

— Que la fortuna guie tu acero, Altaïr.—Susurró, sitiando una punzada aguada en su pecho…miedo en su más puro estado.

Esta vez el asesino se dirigió a la salida sin mirar atrás, subió hasta el tejado y su carrera por la ciudad empezó, dirigiéndose a las enormes murallas que rodeaban la ciudad. Malik solo pudo permanecer en silencio unos instantes, escuchando como los pasos de su amante se desvanecían con los segundos, sintiendo como cálidas lágrimas cruzaban su rostro.

"_**He took my heart…I think he took my soul"**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
